


The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

by BeatriceAlighieri



Series: A spider in the pool [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Feels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, M/M, Talking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: A spider in the pool [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajayd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajayd/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935330) by [Ajayd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajayd/pseuds/Ajayd). 



[Spidey还在睡，说真的，他睡了得有一辈子了吧？]  
[[别犯傻了，我们才是每晚只睡三小时的怪胎。说不定连三小时都没有。]]

将近上午九点钟，死侍快无聊死了。从他睁开眼已经过了好几个小时，这段时间里，他先是盯着小蜘蛛睡觉，围着电视机团团转，饿了又跑去麦当劳大吃一通，然后回家跟变得更糟的电视机面面相觑，现在爬到床上盯人睡觉。他真的相当喜欢最后一项活动，尽管实在缺乏必要的定性。但无论如何，他还是经常盯着彼得瞧，当然是因为他微翘的可爱嘴唇，凌厉眉峰下的笑眼，浓密又性感的头发，以及其余一切，他那么美，是韦德无上的珍宝；但同样也因为他被给予了这项权利——注视男友的睡颜，这是奇妙的馈赠。他的目光哪怕只在别人身上多停一会儿——指超过四分之一秒——都会让他们不爽，真的，有没有面罩都一样。然而他完美的彼得却容许他的凝视。每次望向他的脸，他都感到有巨大的幸福漫上心头。他感到被信任、被珍重，对小蜘蛛的强烈感情把他内心撑得鼓胀又柔软。

唉，死侍天生就跟安分这个词无缘，实在没法在床上一动不动，再巨大的幸福一刻钟后也统统索然无味，最多撑不过二十分钟。然后他要么起床留彼得继续睡觉，要么听Whitey的撸上一发——该死的，这提议谁能拒绝啊。他们制定的规则简单明了，只有两个变量。在睡眠不足六小时（当然是指彼得）的情况下，韦德可以看着他，也可以自慰，但绝对不许吵醒床伴；在超过六小时的情况下，韦德可以触碰彼得，只要(1)不插入，无论什么形式；(2)不戴面罩，因为他不想一睁眼就看到没表情的面罩；(3)既然要起早，补偿最好叫人满意。

这个早晨与以往不同，彼得已睡了将近十小时。昨天他深夜才回家，累得半死，死侍不是没发现这点，但他的男孩比起尊重显然更渴望得到注意。于是死侍又让他清醒了很久，一次次占有着他漂亮的屁股，直到彼得高潮过两次，精力不支地晕了过去。即使到现在，他脸上的倦色仍未彻底褪去。这就是为什么韦德一直都没叫醒他，但九个多小时属实太久，他没法忍住不动手动脚。

[某人得去看看spidey是不是晕过去了。]

[[别傻了，他好得很。规则仍然适用。要是想弄醒他，得让他觉得满意。]]

“如果我说，我现在不是欲望满格的状态呢？你会信吗？”他压低了声音对下半身说，它没有丝毫要硬的意思。

[不。]  
[[我信。]]

韦德小心翼翼依偎在熟睡的彼得身旁。年轻人赤裸的身体传来熟悉的热力，即便隔着一层睡衣也能感受到，当然他摘了面罩，按要求。他拿胳膊肘支起上半身，找了个最合适的发声方式，“♪♬ I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, cuz I'd miss you, and I don't want to miss a thing……♪♬”  
[开头不错，很贴合睡眠这个主题！还有，要是再多来几次，它就能成为咱们和Spidey的“我们的歌”啦！]

彼得左手的手指微微动了动，但之后就再没其他的了。所以韦德继续，嗓音粗哑，却温柔和谐，“♪♬ I want to laaay you down in a bed of roses. For toniiight I sleep on a beeed of nails. ♪♬”  
[谁不喜欢邦乔维呢！]

这回彼得的脑袋往枕头里拱了拱，然后又不动弹了，所以韦德继续低声哼唱，“♪♬ Once more you open the door, and you’re here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on……♪♬”

[[有点席琳·迪翁的意思了，谢谢，我们根本就是个娘们儿]]   
[去你的，伙计。我爱席琳。咱们爱死了《泰坦尼克号》 ，你他妈最后都哭了，贱人！你不是挺能跟萝丝共情的吗？孤独的幸存者？]  
[[有那么多比这更重要的事儿？结果你就？！]

对话框们渐渐成了嘈杂的背景音，彼得动了，不太情愿地缩在毯子里，小声哼唧着。韦德满心喜爱地瞧着他，声音更富感情，“♪♬ Please believe me, every word I say is true. Please forgive me, I can’t stop loving you. ♪♬”

“别，”彼得哀鸣一声，可能是因为刚醒，听起来干巴巴的。“除了布莱恩·亚当斯什么都行。”  
[叛徒！]

韦德大大咧开嘴，弯身凑近他，然后像他妈的惠特妮·休斯顿一样引吭高歌，“♪♬ And I-I-I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUU！♪♬”

彼得一把揪住他，韦德顺势跌到他身上，四肢并用地缠上年轻人的身体（灵活的简直不可思议），送上自己的嘴唇。他们亲热着，彼此的微笑相撞，一点也不像平时那样激烈。

“这又是从何而起？”彼得开口问，韦德换个姿势往后靠了靠，以免挤到他瘦削的爱人。

他耸耸肩，强迫自己勇敢地迎上年轻人的目光，“我说过啦，我有一整个情歌曲库要献给你呢。”   
[所以现在只强调“我”这个，“我”那个啦？那本来是我的曲库。洗白的怎么样了，混蛋？]  
[[相当不错呢，所以闭嘴吧。趁局外人还有万分之一的可能没看清我们脑子里的屎。]]  
“哦，是吗？”彼得抿嘴一笑，真的，他那么快活，朝他笑得那么动人，谁能忍得了！“来个难点的，让我猜猜。”

韦德便开口，更认真地唱道，“♪♬ The Book of Love is long and boring, and written very long ago. It’s full of flowers and heart shaped boxes, and things we’re all too young to know. ♪♬”  
[[总算高雅点了，不错]]

彼得的笑容多了几分洋洋自得，“彼得·盖布瑞尔，哈！就算不是当代，经典之作我也还是了解的！”

韦德反手戳了下他的肋骨，男孩扭身躲避，又翻过身扑上韦德的身体，膝盖滑进他两腿之间，顶了顶软绵绵的老二。“嗯，这不太寻常，”彼得调笑着，口吻中多了一丝关心，“你还好吗？”  
“一直都好……就是昨夜实在太漫长了，但我相信，只要稍加劝告，ol'Reliable就能重振精神。”

彼得满腹狐疑地眯眼，瞄向床头柜上的钟，最后往皱巴巴的床单上一倒。“我没醒的时候你来了多少次？”

韦德心虚地垂眼，觉着很尴尬，这数字即使对他来说也太高了，尤其是考虑到他们昨晚干的事儿。但是看着男孩平稳的睡颜，他感到全然的满足，生出朦胧而愉悦的欲望。  
“来了四次，但肯定摸了更多次。”  
[[哪儿是精力旺盛和恶心之间的界限呢？]]  
小蜘蛛叹了口气，但没什么抱怨的意思，反而像是挑逗，他翻了个身，碰碰自己硬硬的阴茎，“下次你最好给我留点东西。”  
[[说得好，彼得！]]

韦德看得眼一眨不眨，嘴巴有点张大，彼得合上眼睛，慢吞吞地抚慰起自己。他的腰向上拱起，溢出一点沙哑的声音，哦，几乎肯定是为了韦德。  
“所以，那时候你在想什么？”  
“你，”韦德毫不迟疑地坦白，“你睡着的样子那么轻松，那么安宁，我真的没法不想起昨晚，加倍冲刺然后强烈到承受不住的欢乐。好吧，然后一切都顺理成章了。”  
“哦，是吗？你觉得昨晚怎么样？”彼得提示他，一边嘴角向上挑了挑。

一边看着彼得握着自己漂亮的阴茎上下撸动，一边还要回忆，这简直有点为难人，但既然彼得想听，他又怎么可能拒绝他呢？“你真的辣到冒烟儿，baby boy，尤其是你假装命令实则恳求的时候，你要我操得更深，再快点儿，再用力些……这具身体柔韧的惊人，不是每个人都能摆出那种姿势的，把你按到墙上操简直是最大的美事。显然你一直努力让自己别掉下去，但感觉就像你被我的鸡巴固定在上头，就像我真的把你的屁股钉在墙上一样。”  
“只有你能把这种下流事儿讲得特别性感。”彼得语气无奈，眼睛却睁得大大的，从睫毛底下望着韦德，继续自慰。

他们一时间四目相对，韦德匆匆挪开眼，盯着那嫩红色的龟头在他手心里进出。“哦，我不知道。你的洞现在还好吗？是不是像被什么铁棍捅开、深深钉进去？它把你狠狠撬开了吧？哪怕它还没直接把你劈成两半、好长驱直入？”  
“妈的。”彼得小声呢喃着，不出所料，全是床上的荤话，正好回应了韦德的下流段子。尽管嘴里还在说，“有点恶心。”他手上却加快了速度。  
[亲爱的，这才刚开始呢。]  
“嗯，没错，你被卷进什么恶心玩意儿里了。”韦德的眼睛放肆地扫过年轻人健康漂亮的裸体。“这种事本来就时有发生。”  
“比如呢？”彼得有点担心地问道，套弄的动作仍未停止，他发出低喘。

[[像癌症缠身的肉体和损坏的大脑；像一张母亲都没法疼爱的脸；像一根伤痕累累的阴茎，乍看上去简直就是狼牙棒。]]

“我绝对算一个。”

“喜欢你不会让我恶心。”彼得立刻反驳道，就算正被一波波快感冲击着，他的眉头也还是皱起来了，“我能证明。”

韦德贴近他，手占有欲极强地摸了把彼得的大腿，对着他的耳朵低吼：“你会的，当你幻想着被可怖的庞然大物按住、操到你屁股开花的时候，你会的。”  
“不……”他的尾音拖得很长，眼睛紧闭，眉头仍拧着，狠操自己的拳头。

韦德向后挪了挪，把他心里的独白一股脑儿倒出来：“不，你会的……来想想吧，哪天早上，你一起床就发现我彻底疯了，正动手把你绑起来。你当然想反抗，可惜手被绑着，我不费什么劲儿就能把你翻过去，把你的脸按在床垫上，拿老二磨蹭你的屁股……你什么都做不了，但还是不放弃挣扎，我不得不用膝盖顶开你的腿……你求我停下来：求你了，韦德，除了那个什么都行！ 可惜你自己硬得像石头，哪怕理智在反对，可你的身体叫嚣着想要，你不听话的洞想被填满……我最后还是要操进去，你反抗不了，只能流眼泪，但身子却不住迎上来。只要动那么几下，你就会射得一塌糊涂。”  
[这绝对有可能发生。要是我们叫他满意，spidey说不定会原谅我们。]  
[[不，是你脑子有坑，他不可能的。我们原谅电索一次，不代表那就是对强奸的正常反应。当然啦，你根本就不记得平行世界里真正发生的事。]]

彼得小声叫了出来，带着些不耐，又重振精神快速套弄自己。韦德再次靠近，声音越发低哑柔和，直到只剩一股喷在彼得耳垂的热气，“被操会上瘾的，现在你可上钩啦。就算你讨厌我，恶心我，但还是想被填满，所以你不断回来索求更多。你饥渴得不加掩饰，只要能被好好操上一顿，就什么事儿都愿意让我干，顾不上它们有多变态。”  
“操！”彼得哽住了，乳白的精液喷到他肚子上。

[操，他每天都比昨天更性感，我的，我的，我的！]

韦德冲他傻乐个不停，即便刚刚过于刺激的色情画面让他的下半身又硬了。彼得瘫在床上，眼睛半闭，散发着心满意足的气息。于是韦德单手支起上半身，继续念道，“这个例子就不错。一想到被支配，你就会兴奋……你表现得相当典型，真的。你始终肩负着所有那些责任，从来都努力做正确之事，这很伟大，但压力和疲劳也从未停止累积。所以当有人剥夺你的选择权，强迫你做一些下流羞耻的事情——可能正是你一直想做的，你就无法抑制地兴奋。”  
[[好好考虑考虑再开口，兄弟！]]  
“比如像动物似的撅着屁股挨操。”  
[[行——吧，谢了，弗洛伊德……我们刚刚可能给可怜的petey种下了某种情结，关于他被压制、被支配的小幻想。运气真好，这不就搞了个明星角色吗？]]

他沉醉于这入情入理的论点和演讲，没分心留意彼得的反应，但yellow及时指出了潜在的后果，他意识到彼得的沉默可能代表着否认的程度。事实上，在最后一个字落下来时，彼得便已睁开了眼，安宁的表情褪去了，而是盯着天花板，样子忧虑又难过。漫长的几分钟之后，他开了口，声音沉重，好像被击败了，“你好像比我更了解我自己……刚刚的话都正中靶心，我过去都没察觉……我都没认真想过自己对这一切的感受。为什么我明明很重视双方同意，却还是想要那个？我到底怎么了？”  
[[干得多漂亮啊，简直跟棒槌一样疗效斐然。我们说我们的男朋友病态还加以证明，这就是结果了。可怜的彼得，又领教了一次经典的死侍疗法。]]

他停了下来，韦德连忙想词安慰，“嘿，这没啥……所以你就是有点扭曲，常有的事儿。很多人都这样，现在这连犯罪都算不上。以及你很幸运，我也挺扭曲的，咱们可以拧成一块，baby boy.”

彼得的眉头没有松开，他的目光久久停留在天花板上，韦德开始盘算是起身还是再编个说法出来，但彼得怯生生的声音突然想起，“你愿意……对我这么做吗？我是说，将来某一天。”  
[操！还用问吗！想想咱们都能对spidey做什么，把他绑起来任人摆布！ 乳夹，阴茎圈，把最大的假阳具塞进他的屁股然后操他的嘴！一边邀请街上每个人享用他甜蜜的小洞，一边用他的奶子打飞机！这肮脏的小荡妇保证能从头享受到尾！]  
[[闭嘴，whitey。 你以为我们想，但要是我们伤害了彼得，哪怕一点，我们就会反复自杀上一百万次……以及我知道，我们都严重怀疑自己有哪怕半点要分享的念头。]]

这个问题让他有点惊讶，虽然跟问题内容没什么关系。他很早就注意到彼得的倾向了，但他认为（理由充分）彼得没可能信任他到那种程度。甚至连他也不能确定自己是否能被信任。彼得是这个世界上他最不想虐待的人，也是他最不想辜负的人。他按上彼得光裸的肩头，想跟这心烦意乱的年轻男孩重新有一点接触。  
“想要吗？我不太确定，但是可以，只要你想。你了解我，你会兴奋的话，我也完全会……但是，好好考虑之后，再过来告诉我你想要什么。”

彼得突然翻了个身，蜷进韦德宽大的怀抱里，揪紧他胸口的布料，把脸深深埋进去。韦德的身体把那装模作样的哀号一点不漏地收了进去，“哦上帝，Hozier是对的，我真的有毛病！”  
[♪♬ But I love it……Command me to be well! ♪]

韦德抚上那浓密柔软的头发，揉了一会儿，却没给出进一步的保证……好吧，除了一个。这种话还是很难说出口，无论他的宣言被接受和回应了多少次，他还是感到自己冒着被羞辱、拒绝的风险。但这是彼得，他强迫自己张开嘴唇，轻轻说道：“我爱你，彼得，就只是你……要是你只能接受纯粹的香草，你就不会喜欢我了。我知道，即便你还不知道。所以每天我都很感激这些古怪的事情，它们让你跟我在一起……就像我感激你一样，为你留下来这么久，为你让我免于在孤独而漫长的余生中变成一个变态。”

彼得搂住韦德的腰，紧抱着他好一会儿，然后偏过头，好让他清清楚楚听见接下来的话，“我也爱你……谢谢你这回把那个疯狂的名额让给我。”

韦德吻吻他的发顶。“无论何时。就我的标准来看，一点点性别认同危机简直温吞极啦。”

彼得很得意地哼了一声。停顿片刻之后他又开了口，声音平稳了些，但还是有点后悔，“要弄醒我的话，这倒也是个不错的法子……但刚开始还是情歌呢，咱们是怎么办到这么快就转到强奸幻想的？”  
[[我们不就是这样吗，跟平常一样，不放过任何一个人。]]

这种对比也好，情感过山车也好，韦德都满不在乎，“咱们是酸甜酱，宝贝，两全其美。”

他们终于起了床，彼得嫌弃地盯着皱巴巴的床单，“我绝对最先把洗衣机跟烘干机买回来……只要存够钱。”

! ^_^ !

之后一周，死侍又从神盾手里接到一个任务，动身前往他的故乡加拿大。两天还没到，他就坐在新租来的公寓里，明面上是监视街对面的楼房，实则整天整夜地看电视剧。邪恶力量的不知道第几遍重播被骤然切断，换上了曼哈顿被大举入侵的新闻直播。韦德不错眼珠地着着，包括蜘蛛侠在内的各种复仇者都出动了，他们不断击退那些反复出现的机器人军队。他知道小蜘蛛能照顾好自己，但他讨厌这种没法随叫随到的局势，万一呢？他平时不会和小蜘蛛一起夜巡（两人一致认为小蜘蛛需要更多练习机会），但更为危险的时刻，还是做后援让他安心。

死侍贪婪地不放过每个画面，直到他看到小蜘蛛荡进来救出鹰眼，却在荡回空中时被击落。

[SPIDEY！]  
[[彼得！]]

CNN的镜头没有即时跟进，死侍已经坐不住了。他撞翻了身下的椅子，大步冲出房间，把挡在他路上的神盾联络员或者说保姆通通掀飞。他仿佛又进入了经典的电子游戏模式，除了只剩压力、毫无乐趣可言。无需经过大脑，也没有任何计划。他的身体好像知道该做什么似的自动跃过马路，一手紧握他的AK-47，另一手抓牢新的沙漠之鹰。到了大门口，他几乎停都没停，反手扫开守卫一冲而过，无视射入体内的子弹。很快的，他就摧枯拉朽地越过一切挡路的人与物，赶到停机坪。原本的任务就是占领这处设施，尽可能少动用武力，除非预计会有大范围的死伤与破坏，神盾是不会跟他签什么合同的。

劫持直升机有点棘手，他一边骂骂咧咧一边升空，简直他妈的蠢透了。还在军队的时候他受过直升机训练，但那都是几年前的事了，现在他们用的是新型号，小屏幕跟软件统统升了级。尽管如此，他还是摇摇晃晃地起飞了，一边还从没关的门往外扔了个手榴弹，虽说代价是差点撞上一栋大楼。然后直升机向南一倾，勉强跟几秒后的巨大爆炸擦身而过。

[经典的死侍大逃生！现在咱们就去把那女孩救出来！]

哪怕速度拉到最高，到纽约也要三个多小时，他还得反复劝说自己别找个机场迫降然后偷架飞机走人。Yellow不厌其烦在他耳边念叨，首先，他做不到让那些商用飞机升空；其次，要是劫持军用飞机，他可能很快就会被打成筛子，然后又得把归家路推迟几小时。Whitey在一边反驳：“死亡不能阻止真爱。它所能做的只是将其推迟一小会儿。——《公主新娘》。”所以死侍强迫自己接受直升机的局限性，至少它有别种飞机所没有的优势，上头的隐形技术够漂亮，当局找不了他的麻烦。

短暂的飞行显得过于漫长，他想了又想，本已改变的状态又开始不稳，烦躁、担忧和恐惧涌上心头。为了保持专注，他把大部分时间用来寻找相关新闻，但再没有更多跟蜘蛛侠相关的消息了。快到城市边缘时，新闻说机器人已被远程关闭，他只得重新确定目的地。负伤的蜘蛛侠会被带到哪儿去？不，他拒绝思考还有别的可能。虽然某种恐惧正侵袭着他：一个真正的恶棍将永生，而小蜘蛛却不再活着——怎么能是什么软蛋机器人来结束这一切！

死侍将无线电设置为全频率传输，点击发送警告：“钢铁侠！ 我和一架偷来的直升机正接近斯塔克大厦，预计十分钟内到达！你最好把路清了！”

片刻之后，斯塔克急切的回答响起：“死侍？否决！你还不能着陆！回去！”  
“操你的！就算撞上你该死的大楼，我也要紧急着陆！考虑考虑你自己吧。死侍出局。”然后他干脆地关掉通讯器，带着满腔怒火。听彼得的意思，复仇者了解他们的关系，所以那混蛋分明知道他为什么要进来！

尽管如此，从纽约上空掠过时，能看出斯塔克已警告过当局了。国民警卫队与CNN的飞机都跟了上来，但没有交火，即将到达复仇者大厦时，他看到钢铁侠飞到他面前。

[[很好。说服斯塔克让我们去见彼得，肯定会比未经允许就强行闯入更符合少动用武力的定义。]]

不断攀升的焦躁、糟糕的飞行技巧以及对斯塔克的不爽，如此种种加起来，死侍开着直升机便撞向起落架，混凝土块四处崩溅。然后他跳出来与钢铁侠对峙，面前人甚至露了脸，可见是气炸了。

“这就是为什么谁都离你远远的，死侍！危机还没过去，我却得来陪你在这儿演戏，而不是去帮忙！”

死侍大步走向他，气势同样很足，丝毫不惧地冲着他的脸大吼，“滚开，斯塔克！让我见spidey，然后你爱做你的紧急清理就做吧！”

而斯塔克从来也不是怕这套的人，他显然也特别乐意用更大的音量吼回去，“见鬼，不！ 蜘蛛侠不想见你，就算他想，我也不会让你进来，除非他能把你挡在外头！”

这些话如同针刺一般，但他十二万分确信它们只代表斯塔克而不是他男朋友。尽管如此，他实际上并不想和复仇者起什么争端，他们也许无法彻底消灭他，但至少也能杀掉他几次，或者更糟，消极区的无期徒刑。斯塔克身后，他可以看到鹰眼一瘸一拐爬上屋顶，向这边走来，手中还拿着弓。死侍仍旧站着，双手抱胸，刻意远离大腿上的枪套。“见不到蜘蛛侠，我不走人。”

鹰眼在钢铁侠身后几英尺站定，眯眼盯着死侍，但他什么也没说，斯塔克继续唾沫横飞，“你听着活像个孩子！拜托，能想想除自己以外的人吗？蜘蛛侠被击中了，现在没时间听你胡说八道！过几天再来吧，最好干脆别来！”  
[[我们的确难伺候，又粘人又神经。可能他的确需要休息……]]  
[别退缩！他当时没把咱们丢在这些混蛋眼皮底下放着不管，现在他就该跟我们回家！]  
“做梦去吧，铁灌肠器。让我走，没门儿，除非蜘蛛侠开口。”

斯塔克狠狠剐了他一眼，后头的鹰眼好像在憋笑。这位有亿万家产的长舌妇决定换策略了，他语气平直地发出威胁：“我们可以护送你去安全的牢房等着，假如你更喜欢这样。”

死侍已经惯于被否定，被拒绝，被威胁，包括那些风评里本该更温和、而非下意识流露出敌意的人。多年惨烈的经历淬炼他的皮肤，直到同身上的皮革一样坚硬，他也始终在训练自己不去在乎他人的接纳与关怀。只是他以前从未遇到这种情况，一个混蛋指手画脚，把他与他生命中最重要的人隔开，感觉就好像被粉碎、被击垮，理智摇摇欲坠。

死侍夸张地把身子往下一沉，手冲斯塔克一伸，“那你最好把我严严实实看住了，要不然我会扯掉自己的腿，然后该死的大腿骨会带我找到spidey。我就是这样爱他，并且决不会离开他。”  
[这才是爱的宣言！斯塔克懂得把自己的胳膊腿咬下来有多疼吗？！]

斯塔克好像彻底被震住了，惊得目瞪口呆，鹰眼也讶异了片刻，但最终找回了自己的声音，“拜托，托尼，让他去看看也无妨。我会把他带过去，看着他。要是蜘蛛侠不想让他呆在这儿，他会安静地离开。对吧？”

死侍打起精神点点头，不愿再张嘴了，奇迹中的奇迹，似乎有人站在他这边。斯塔克不耐烦地叹了口气，面甲重又合上，“好吧，只要你能处理好蜘蛛侠的宠物留下的烂摊子。我得去解决机器人的问题了。”  
[嗷呜……汪！汪！]

然后他从楼顶起飞，逐渐远去，把死侍留在原地，谨慎地站直身子。他以前跟鹰眼合作过一次，虽说大多数时间都花在斗嘴和幼稚的比试上了，而不是打击邪恶。不过，从“死侍视角”看来还是怪有趣的。后来他就挺喜欢跟这自尊心没那么强的家伙玩，也不介意偶尔被不知打哪儿飞来的箭给捅个对穿。尽管如此，鹰眼此刻仍隔在他与他生命中最重要的人之间，一个有力而危险的存在。于是他先抛出了橄榄枝，不轻不重地，“所以，好久不见了……美貌又致命的Hawkette？”  
“Kate好得很，”巴顿回答，一瘸一拐走向门口。“来吧，小情人，我带你去他的房间。”  
[[操他的，谢了。]]

死侍跟在他身后，亦步亦趋地像只乖狗狗，一种紧张的沉默在他们之间蔓延，直到进了电梯。巴顿往后一靠，上下打量他的面罩。“斯塔克讨厌死你了，你懂的，他觉着你正把他看中的年轻人毁掉。他连你的名字都不愿意提，就叫你蜘蛛侠的炮友。”  
[我打赌spidey愿意听这个：他答应捎咱们一段路，但咱们给他的可比他要的多多啦。咱们把他按在汽车引擎盖上，就这么把裤子拽到脚踝，光天化日之下操进去，操得又快又狠，直到他只用后面就射出来。咱们会拍他的屁股，叫他想要的时候再回来。]

死侍耸耸肩，有些不耐，但还不至于特别激动，现在他离他的男孩更近了，痛苦却不可抗拒的希望正啃噬他的胸膛。“我被人说过更难听的，并且他说得也没错。”

巴顿沉默了一会儿，继续说道，“我见过你和女儿相处的样子，你没那么坏。蜘蛛侠有颗清醒的脑子，我倾向于相信他的判断。别人在卧室里做什么不关我的事。”

死侍隔着面罩对上他的双眼，却只是轻飘飘地回答说，“行吧，谢谢你，简直就是理智之声。我敢打赌，你不常听见这种赞美。”

巴顿得意地咧嘴。“你错了。”

电梯在几月前死侍复生那一层停下、打开，佣兵不得不用尽浑身力气按捺住自己狂奔而出、不断大喊小蜘蛛名字的欲望。相反，他只是焦急地让巴顿带路，匆匆越过几扇紧闭的门，最终在一扇门前停下。  
“小心点对他。他会没事的，但是他的肺部被贯穿了，流了不少血……贾维斯，我们的客人醒着吗？”  
“是的，先生们，”AI无机质的声音传来，“事实上，他十分固执地拒绝入睡。相信他会非常欢迎某位来访者的。”  
[我们快到了，spidey！ 再坚持一会儿！]

在贾维斯控制之下，门应声而开，死侍一个箭步冲了进去，鹰眼紧随其后。蜘蛛侠就在那儿，戴着面罩躺在床上，上半身赤裸着，右肩和肋骨上缠着厚厚的绷带。他转向进来的人，在面罩底下扯出大大的微笑。

[[彼得！]]

“Pool，”那喉咙里传来沙哑的咕哝，他伸出手，始终僵直而危险的佣兵就这样整个坍塌下来。他半摔半跪在彼得面前，捧住伸出的手指，按到自己的额头、脸颊与嘴唇上。斯塔克是对的，他完全就是彼得的宠物。就像条狗似的，只能窝在地板上，永远比彼得低一级。

[像《国王与我》那样？哦，Spidey陛下，我在你面前俯首称臣！]

“Spidey，你还活着！”死侍毫无顾忌地哀号，音量大到几乎可笑。他失败了。他对自己发过誓要用这受诅咒的身体保护他的爱人，为他挡住每一把匕首、每一颗子弹。显而易见，蜘蛛侠不需要亦不希望任何人为他而战，但死侍仍可以是他的看门狗，他的防弹衣，他身前最后一道防线。可他失败了。他哽咽着松开小蜘蛛宽恕的手，深深埋下头。

“伙计，”巴顿怒气冲冲地斥责道，“我说小心点对他可不是让你这样小心的！”


End file.
